Samantha Goldsworthy
by AdamEliFan
Summary: Samantha is Eli's big sister, and she jumps back into his life after three years of no contact. What will go down? EClare story! HELP! OPTIONS ON LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chp1 through 10

Summary: Samantha Goldsworthy is Eli's big sister. She walks back into Eli's life after three years of no contact. What's changed?

Chapter One:

Eli POV

'_Come on bell, ring already!' _I was very impatient to get out of school. Today I was going to be working with Clare on an English assignment. I never let it show that I was eager, but today I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Everyone could tell something was up.

_'Three, two, ONE!'_ The ending bell finally rang and I jumped out of my desk, grabbed my bag, and ran into the hall. I bumped right into Adam.

"Whoa, sorry dude." I picked up his bag off the floor and looked around for a sign of my blue-eyed goddess.

"Easy there Eli." Adam said with a chuckle, "What's got you so on edge?"

"Nothing." I replied too quickly. My face involuntarily broke out into a wide smile as I saw Clare walking to Adam and I. Adam followed my stare and rolled his eyes.

"Eli, you seriously need to stop wasting your time." I didn't have time to rejester what he meant because he rolled his eyes and walked away just as Clare walked up. She smiled at me. God I love when she smiles.

"So Eli, ready to go?" She clutches her purse strap, seeming nervous.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged, trying to hold in my eagerness to get her to my car. We walk out of Degrassi and head to the parking lot, and I try to quicken my pace. _'I can't wait to tell her!'_

"Someone's eager to work on English." She giggled a little, looking up at me as we walked to my hearse.

I shrugged, "Easy there Edwards, someone might think you don't like schoolwork with that kind of implication." I smirked at her and saw a blush highlighting her cheeks. It was adorable! We reached my car and I opened the door for her to climb in.

"Why thank you." Said Clare. She tried to climb in quickly so I wouldn't see her blush, but she wasn't fast enough. I ran to the drivers side, got in and started the car. As I had planned, the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift started playing. It was Clare's favorite and, just as I suspected, she glanced at me shyly and her face turned even redder.

"Why do you have this song playing?" She asked, trying to stay calm, but I saw past her facade.

"Oh, I dunno." I shrugged easily and pulled out of Degrassi. We got to The Dot just as the song ended. I looked over at her and could tell she had relaxed a lot. She even hummed the last few lines. I turned as best I could in the closed space and took her hand in mine. I looked at our joined hands as I spoke.

"Clare, you're beautiful and smart and funny and witty. I've never met someone who can put up with my sarcasm all the time the way you do. You've helped me through so many troubles and I know if I have any more in the future, you can help with those to. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Will you be mine?" I glance up at her face and she her blush is back. I love when she blushes. After a few seconds her face breaks into a smile and she looks into my eyes.

"What exactly are you asking?" She asks shyly.

"I want you to be my...g-g-girlfriend." I stutter at the word. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to say it. It still hurt to say the g-word because Julia was the only other person I've called that. Instead of answering, Clare leaned over and pressed her soft lips to mine very briefly. She grips my hands and looks into my eyes with total confidence.

"Yes Eli, I'll absolutly be your girlfriend." YES! That moment was perfect. I never thought I'd get her to say those words. I brought one hand behind her head and drew her lips to mine for a searing kiss. She was finally mine!

Clare POV

IM FINALLY HIS! He's the best kisser ever! After two weeks of giving him space, the distance ends and I'm FINALLY his forever. Eli breaks the kiss and smiles a genuinely happy smile. Not a smirk like usual, a real smile. I could get used to those smiles...

Eli POV

I got out the car and walked to Clares side, open the door and help her out. I grab her hand and we walk to the entrance of The Dot. Right here, right now is going to be our first date. After eating, I'm going to take her to the movies, and then maybe take her to see a view of the city. _'Maybe she'll get scared and cling onto me._' We sit down and order our food and make some small talk about our classes.

When our food arrives, I feel someone slide into the bench next to me and sling an arm over my shoulder. I look over and freeze.

**Chapter Two:**

Eli POV

"S-S-SAMANTHA?" I gawk at my older sister calmly stealing a fry from my plate and sipping my coke.

"Hey to you too little brother." She grinned at me. She looked different, but the same. She still had a nose piercing, too much eyeliner and black eyeshadow, a clingy dark red and purple striped shirt that showed too much of her massive chest, and, though I couldnt see them, I assumed she was wearing dark wash, ripped skinny jeans.

Despite the physical similarities she looked changed, like she had been through more, seen more, and handled more in life. She looked more mature.

"Long time no see. Who's this?" She asked, looking at Clare. She still has her arm over my shoulder so I awkwardly pushed it off.

"This is Clare, my girlfriend. Clare, this is Samantha." I introduced the two stiffly and she reached across the table and shook Clares hand briefly. "What're you doing here?" I ask before she has time to say anything else.

"I can't visit my good ol baby bro? You used to love being around me!" She chuckled lightly and took another fry.

"You never wanted to visit before." She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. I don't want to have this argument in front of Clare. "Forget it. Just go, I'll talk to you later. I'm busy."

"Actually, there's a reason I came to see you." She told me.

Clare POV

Eli and I were chatting when our food arrived and someone walked into The Dot. She looked strangely familiar. She looked around then started to walk to our table. She slid easily into the bench and slung her arm over Eli's shoulder. She grabbed one of his fries and then drank a sip of coke. I could tell from Eli's expression and rigid body that this was NOT a good thing.

His eyes got that mysterious glint in them, like they got when he was telling me about Julia. I was introduced as his girlfriend, and that made me blush a little. Her name was Samantha, and she looked a lot like Eli. They dressed the same way, and they both had those blazing green eyes, but Samantha's eyes didn't have the sparkle that Eli's did. Her eyes were darker, somewhat distant, and honestly they looked lifeless. Dead.

Eli POV

I needed to get Samantha away from Clare. There was stuff I still hadn't told Clare. Yet.

"Samantha just go away." I said giving her a warning look. She ignored it, of course.

"We need to talk though Eli. You finish up your meal here. I'll be over there." She pointed to a table in the corner. "Please don't bail, its serious." She got up and sauntered over to the table, sat down, and clunked her head onto the table. I was right about her jeans.

"Who is that?" Clare asked, staring after her. I sighed and began to explain.

"That's my older sister, Samantha. She is not good news. Something brought her back, and I don't want to know what it is. Can we go?" I desperatly needed to get out of there. The last I saw Samantha was when I was graduating my eighth grade year. She hugged me before I left for the ceremony, and I didn't see her again until just now. It's been three years without any word from her. Dad told me she was with some friends, but I wasn't stupid. Who has a three year sleepover?

"Eli, she seems like she really needs to talk to you. Do you really want to just walk out?" Clare kept glancing at my sister, seemingly asleep on the tabletop. She always was a great actress.

"Yes. Come on Clare, before she picks her head up." I stand up, throw some money on the table and take Clare's hand as she stands up too. Clare didn't say anything, but her eyes were on my sister as we left. I ran her to my car and started it. I pulled out The Dot parking lot and drove off. I don't care about Samantha anymore. She left without a word, and I don't need her anymore. She was the closest thing to a mom that I had.

Chapter Three:

Samantha POV

I glanced up a few minutes later to check that table Eli was sitting at, but it was now cleared off and empty. I slammed my hands on the table.

_Damnit! Here we go again.' _I shoved myself up from the table and stomped out to my car. I saw a hearse pull out of the parking lot. '_That's Dads!' _I realized. without another moments hesitation I climbed into my red truck and followed the hearse.

The hearse drove and drove and drove. It seemed like hours. Where was he going? Finally he pulled up in front of a quaint brick house. It was nice, but only the girl from before got out. The one Eli said was his girlfriend. I quickly memorized the address, and was pleased because I had kept track of Eli. He wasn't going to go on any longer without hearing my story.

Eli POV

_'Shit. She found me.'_ It was her red truck and I knew it was. After trying to loose her I finally gave up. I dropped Clare off at her house, but didn't get out just in case she didn't know it was me driving. I drove home, the truck still on my tail. '_Damnit!' _I slammed my hands against my steering wheel as we both pulled up in front of my house. I got out of the hearse and walked right up to her.

"Go away Samantha." I said forcefully. I almost pushed her, but she used to be stronger than me, and I didn't want to test out her strength now. "I didn't need you then, so I don't need you now." I stormed up the steps as I heard her follow me. I opened the door and tried to slam it but she body blocked the door from shutting. She was still stronger than me.

Chapter Four:

Samantha POV

"No Eli, you have to hear me out." I said, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and slammed his bag down, clenching his teeth and stepping aside so I could walk in. I stroll around looking at the somewhat familiar living room. No pictures, no mirrors, no decorations at all.

"Not artistic without me, I see." Smirking, I turn and look at my baby brother. The baby brother I haven't seen in three years. Eli was sitting on the couch, bent over with his head in his hands. I heard him muffle something, but I didn't catch it. "What was that?"

"I know you're not here to criticize my and dads decorating abilities." He smirked right back at me. I move and sit on the couch next to him.

"I've missed you, ya know." I spoke at my hands. "Leaving wasn't easy. I regretted it every second I've been gone." My voice cracked a little, but Eli didn't notice.

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO?" He jumped off the couch and shouted at me, breathing heavy. I flinched. I knew he was mad, and I knew I had to tell him the truth. It was now or never. I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down to the couch.

"I'll explain, but where's Dad?" Eli started to shake a little when I mentioned our father, I couldn't tell if it was with anger or what and was about to ask if he was ok, but he stopped himself. He didn't answer my question, and my stressed voice took over. "Eli... tell me where Dad is." I ordered. When he still didn't answer I knelt in front of him and held his chin so he had to look into my eyes. "Elijah Goldsworthy you will tell me where my father is or so help me..." I let the threat hang. Eli sighed and pushed my hand away.

"He left about four months ago to look for you." He admitted. My heart stopped. Dad wasn't here? He left Eli? I jumped up and screamed, holding my hair.

"HOW COULD HE LEAVE YOU?" I screamed. More at myself then at Eli, but Eli flinched, just like I had, as I continued to scream. "WHAT A BASTARD! How could he? You need him! You can't be by yourself! Doesn't he know how you get?" I flopped onto the couch and was about to cry. I couldn't handle myself anymore. I sat up and flung my arms around my little brothers shoulders and sobbed silently.

Eli may not know this, but he's my little brother and I love the little guy to death. All those years of taking care of him, I've learned a few tricks here and there, but Eli... Eli's just a teenager! He can't live by himself and make his own choices! He needs someone. I'm never leaving him again.

Eli POV

"Shh, don't cry Sam." I wrapped my arms around her waist to comfort her. I missed her too, but I wasn't about to let her know. "Dad left because..." I hesitated, do I tell her about Julia? "he left because I had a breakdown and he couldn't deal with me." I edited the truth a little. She sat back and we let go of the hug. She wiped her eyes on the back of her long sleeve, her heavy makeup smearing. I've never seen Samantha cry before.

"What happened?" She asked sniffling, her green eyes sparkling with care for me that I haven't seen in a long time. I heaved a sigh and began to explain.

"Well, after you left I had a mini freak out, so he slapped me and threw me on the floor, he told me to grow up and stop being a baby. After that I was scared so whenever I felt one coming, I'd go to my room so he wouldn't see. Nothing helped. I mustve destroyed seven dozen pillows. I started at Degrassi and met a girl there. She made me feel comforted, like I wasn't a freak. She helped me see everything would be okay."

I stopped, swallowing my sobs and blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. Samantha grabbed my shaking hand and waiting for me to go on. "Her name was J-Julia." I took a deep breath to steady myself.

I haven't said her name out loud since she died. "Julia and I were happy together. We started dating, and soon we took it a little too far. I got her pregnant and when she told me, I had a freak out on her. She ran away in the night, and got run over by a car." I stopped and shuddered at the thought. I couldn't go on anymore. I closed my eyes to calm myself and was about to go on, but Samantha help up a hand to stop me.

"It's okay Eli. I can figure out the rest. You had a freakout on Dad after she died, and he left?" I nodded pitifully. She scooted closer and draped her arm across my shoulder like she did at The Dot, only this time it was comforting, instead of alarming. We stayed like that until I calmed myself down. I turned to her and she turned to me, curling her legs up on the cough and leaning against the edge of the sofa.

"Your turn now." I told her, grabbing her hand like she took mine, urging her to explain.

Chapter Five:

Samantha POV:

"Well..." I took a deep breath, "When was the last time you remember seeing me?" I asked.

"Right before my graduation. You hugged me and gave me this." He reached around his neck under his shirt and pulled out a silver chain, with a small metal square on the end. I gasped and held the square, the chain still around his neck.

"You kept it!" I exclaimed, amazed.

"Well it held so many of our memories. You never took it off after mom died. All those nights, every one of my freakouts..."

"You'd rip it off my neck and say I didn't deserve to wear it." I finished for him, dropping the necklace. The small square metal came from one of moms old and most favorite necklaces. It was an add on necklace, she could buy new charms for everyone she loved. She had one for me, one for Dad, one for herself, and one for Eli. After the accident, the only one we could find was the square. The one symbolizing all four of us, one for each corner. I was pulled out of my memories by Elis dark chuckle.

"You never let me get away with that. I remember being so confused when you gave it to me. You told me to just wear it for good luck. I was so excited."

"I'm sorry I left you Eli." I said, speaking the truth and looking into my hands.

"I forgive you, but only if you never do it again. I hate being alone! I need to know why you left."

"I left because I was one month pregnant." I blurted out. His eyes grew huge in shock and his jaw dropped. My hands flew to my mouth and I spoke from behind them, "I didn't mean to just blurt it out!" He reached his hand up and I flinched, thinking he would slap me, but instead he took my hands away from my mouth and pulled them down. He reassuringly held onto one of my hands again.

"Go on." he said, slightly angry, but he didn't say anything. He waited for the rest of the story.

Chapter Six:

Eli POV

_'Pregnant?' _My mind screamed. I composed my face and held in my anger at her. She promised that if she ever got pregnant before marriage, I'd be the first to know and she would take me with her away from Dad because he would surely kick her out. I held onto her hand and waited for her to go on.

"Well you remember that party I went to at Erica's one night? The first night you started sleeping on my bedroom floor at night. You were worried about me." She sighed and reached up to ruffle my hair. I didn't let myself smile at all the memories of her doing that to me.

"I had some drinks, nothing too intense. I watered down the beer myself. I hate the strong taste of alcohol." I nodded, remembering her spitting out her first sip of beer all over Dad. I smirked, and she went on.

"Anyway, well I guess I didn't water them down enough. I got drunk, blacked out, then the next morning I woke up in some dudes apartment. I was terrified like you wouldn't believe. I sneaked out and headed to Jenna's house. I knew she'd have clothes and stuff for me and she'd tell Dad I slept at her house that night. She was the only one that knew what really happened."

She stopped and I could see her eyes fill with more tears. Not matter how angry at her I was, I hated to see her cry. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"It's okay Samantha. It's all over now. I know what happens next, but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you take me with you?" She smiled lovingly at me and held back her tears.

"It was the day before your graduation day that I found out. I couldn't pull you away from your graduation. And I couldn't tell you after because I couldn't afford to send you anywhere. I didn't have money to pay for a place to live or food to eat or clothes to get you. I knew you'd be growing again after graduation." She smiled and looked me up and down.

"Well, you were right." I chuckled, trying to lighten her mood. I understood why she left, but I still can't believe she did that to me. "I guess I can see your reasoning. Dad was furious when he came home with me and found all your clothes gone. No note, no calls, no messages. He was absolutely livid." I shuddered at the memory. "I slept in your room from then on. I sort of it took over." I admitted sheepishly, "I missed you so much." I closed my eyes and let a few tears flow down my face. She took her hand out of mine and put it on my shoulder.

"But I'm here now." she said comfortingly. We smiled at each other and relaxed. I was happy she was back, but there was still something bothering me.

"Samantha, one more question." I slightly hesitated, but she nodded and made a go on motion with her hands. "Where's your baby?"

Chapter Seven:

Samantha POV

I sighed. I knew he'd ask me that. The one question I didn't want to answer most.

"Well, I tried to have the baby aborted at first." I stopped when I heard him gasp and he started to say something, but I cut him off by stating, "I chickened out. I heard all the screams of other teenagers or older women in there and I ran out when they called my name."

"Oh." Eli obviously wasn't expecting to hear that. "Then what did you do?" He questioned.

"Well," I plunged on, "I had the baby. That's why it took me so long to come back. I had the baby and tried to raise it for a few months but child services took it away when I couldn't pay to feed it or shelter it. Baby Hope is with a new family. One that can take care of her." I sighed, "It's what she needed. I wish I could of kept her, but she deserves better than me for a parent."

"Well that would only take about a year. What was up with the other two years?" he asked. I missed his stubbornness. Only Eli could push my buttons without getting yelled at. He just had a brotherly way of caring.

"Well I was getting to that. I didn't want to face you and Dad, so I stayed with a friend I met up with during pregnancy. His name is Mason." Eli groaned. "What?" I asked defensivly.

"You got a boyfriend? Samantha, there are plenty of guys closer to home." I blushed and slapped his arm.

"He isn't my boyfriend Eli." He laughed

"Then why are you blushing?" My jaw dropped

"I'm not blushing!" We both laugh for a minute, but then I say decide to tell him the last little bit of my secret history.

"I'm a lesbian." I say, standing up and walking through the open door frame to the left, into the kitchen.

Chapter Eight:

Eli POV

'_MY SISTERS A LESBIAN!' _I was internally freaking out, still sitting on the sofa with my mouth wide open. I pull myself together and haul myself off the couch. Samantha was snooping around in the cabinets.

"Got any cups around here?" She asks, just as she opens the cabinet with all of the cups. "Oh, never mind." she laughs lightly, but tensely. She knows Dad has homophobia. I didn't have it, but I thanked the Lord that Dad wasn't home to hear that one. Samantha got a cup down, filled it with tap water, and sat at the table slowly sipping it.

"When did you discover this little tidbit about yourself?" I asked, trying to make the question light.

"I decided to switch my line of prey after the rape. No boy parts, no boy fluids, no accidental babies." She said it as if it was the easiest realization in the world. The sad part was, I could totally see where she was coming from.

"Oh sis. Dad will flip!" _'If he ever comes back to find out that is.' _

"Yeah, I know. That's why I wanted to know if Dad was here. I planned on making something up for him, but you deserve the truth. That man didn't do anything father-like after Mom died. He's a disgrace." She shook her head in disgust and took another sip of water. I sat down at the table across from her and nodded in agreement.

"Will you stay? Now that you're back, you're here for good, right?" I looked at my hands and fiddled my thumbs nervously. I needed to know if she was leaving. She had no morals anymore, no life in her green eyes, absolutly nothing going for her. Maybe, if I convinced her to stay with me, I could help her back on her feet and we could be a family again.

"I was hoping I could stay here? I know you might not want me to stay with you again, and I understand if you're mad at me, but I really want to be with my family, and you're the only member I have left. No aunts or uncles or grandparents. Just my baby brother." I looked up at her, hoping she was serious. She was looking straight at me. She really was giving me a choice. She would leave if I told her to. My face unvolitarily broke into a huge smile. I nodded eagerly, my hair flying around my face.

"The house has been empty without Dad. We have the guest room, you can have it. Do you have bags? I'm so happy you're going to be living with me again." I said it all in one breath. I couldn't believe the day I've had. My sister's back, Clare is my girlfriend. Everything is going great! Samantha laughed at my eagerness. She ruffled my hair, but this time I chuckled and enjoyed the sisterly gesture.

"My bags are in my truck. I can get them later. First, tell me about this Clare girl. How long has she been your girlfriend?" She smiled at me and I grinned like an idiot in love.

"Well..." And with that, I went into an explanation all about Clare. Starting from when I accidentally ran over her glasses, to just today. Asking her to be my girlfriend.

Chapter Nine: Clare POV

Eli just called me. He sounded really happy! He's coming pick me up in ten minutes. His sister wants to meet me again, but this time Eli wants me to. We're going somewhere to eat, then back to his house. Eli says that he's going to tell me everything. I'm not sure what everything entails, but I'm dying to find out!

**Time Passes**

After getting picked up by Eli in his hearse, he drove me back to his house. We picked up his sister, who wore different clothes than the ones she had on at The Dot.

Her eyes looked different than before. They didn't look as dead. They looked, healing. I smiled, really happy the two had sorted their differences.

They took me to a resteraunt, I'm still not sure on the name of the place, but it was quaint. Eli sat next to me and Samantha sat across from us. Her head was tilted to her hands. We were reintroduced, and she shook my hand warmly this time instead of firm and stiff like at the Dot.

Eli and Samantha joked around and bonded and teased and played. Near the end of the dinner, as dessert was coming around, the tone got serious. Eli cleared his throat and Samantha gave him a 'Not now.' look, but he ignored it and turned to me.

"Clare," He looked into my eyes nervously. "I know we've only been going out for a day, but you know more about me than anyone else. I think you deserve to know the truth."

The two siblings recapped what had happened, and they told me all about Eli's freakouts, their mom's death, their dad's homophobia, and now Samantha's sexual prefrence. I took it all in easy enough.

Every family has problems, right? I kissed Eli's cheek and Samantha "Aww"ed at us. I giggled and blushed and excused myself to the bathroom, and Samantha came with me. Eli said he was going get his hearse to pick us up at the door once we were done. Samantha and I went into the bathroom and I got the typical big brother speech, which was weird because I'm Samantha and I are girls. She gave me a firm look and told me if I ever hurt Eli, she would mess me up in ways I couldn't imagine.

I took her word for it and nodded, and then she went back into friend-mode and helped me touch up my makeup. We walked out of the bathroom and out of the resteraunt to see an ambulence, with Eli being loaded into the back.

Chapter Ten:

Samantha POV:

"ELI!" _'Oh my God.' _I ran up to the back of the ambulence.

"Are you realted?" the nurse asked me, I nodded and grabbed Eli's hand. He looked horrible! His clothes were torn, his face was cut up and blood was flowing from a huge cut on his stomach.

"What happened?" I asked, terrified.

"A bystander called in and said they saw him get hit by a car. He rolled over a few times, and rolled over a broken beer bottle. How are you related to this man?"

"His name is Eli," I shakily replied, "Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm his older sister and legal guardian Samantha Goldsworthy. We don't have parents to contact. Will he be okay?" A few tears rolled down my face as I looked at my unconcious baby brother.

"Miss calm down, if we get him to the hospital right away he should be fine, but we must leave now. Will you be riding in the ambulance?"

I desperatly wanted to say yes, but Clare was probably just as worried as I was. I shook my head no.

"His girlfriend is here. I have to get her home, then I'll drive up to the hospital." She nodded and I watched as they finished loading him into the back, and drove off. I looked around, trying to find Clare.


	2. Chapter 11

Hey people! Sorry about my long absence from updating. I know this is my first fanfiction, but I intend to be loyal to my readers and update at least once a week. I just finished with midterms so I have all Christmas break to write! Hopefully I can update a lot, but I have a holiday job. Boo! Well, here you go! I'm going to go chapter by chapter instead of ten chapters at once so maybe I can update faster. Enjoy! 

Chapter 11 

Clare POV

I stood against the wall of the restaurant, waiting for Samantha to finish talking to the nurse. I was in blank shock. I should be in tears, but I couldn't find it in me to cry. Not yet. Samantha walks over with a pained look on her face.

"Hey Clare, you want me to bring you home?" She asks, her eyes are full of concern for her little brother. I'm shocked that she'd actually expect me to go home. I want to see Eli!

"Not at all, I want to see Eli. What happened? Will he be okay?" She sighs, and hesitantly answers me.

"Fine, you can come to the hospital with me. I'll tell you on the way." I was relieved that she wasn't going to make me go home. I nodded and followed her to the car.

Samantha POV 

I was freaking out! I need to get to the hospital. When Clare and I get into the car, I explained that Eli had gotten hit by a car and rolled onto a beer bottle, just like the nurse had told me. She didn't cry, which surprised me. She seemed like the type to bawl at the site of a paper cut. I was happy she was quiet though, I needed to compose myself.

On the way to the hospital, all I could think about was Eli's face laying there on the ambulance bed, pale and bloody. I really hope they take care of him.

We got there fast enough, walked in and asked for his room. We went to the right floor and Clare sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room area. I found the right door, and went in without knocking. Nurses were fluttering all over his body, attaching IV's, stitching his stomach, cleaning off his face, and checking every other part of him. He was still obviously unconscious. If he were awake, he'd be screaming; he hates needles.

A nurse stopped cleaning off his face and looked up at me standing there staring at them.

"Who are you?" She asked, rather rudely.

"I'm his big sister." I answered smoothly. I wasn't about to get in a fight with someone who was helping my baby brother.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we have to-"

"No." I cut her off, she stared at me blankly, so I went on, "I'm not leaving this room. Keep on with what you all are doing. I'm not going anywhere." and with that, I sat down on the plastic chair in the corner. The nurse looked like she was about to press the issue, but I gave her a glare that could kill. She rolled her eyes, but went back to cleaning Eli's cuts. They hovered over his body for what seamed like hours. Finally, most of the nurses left. Two stayed behind. One of the nurses left had a clipboard, marking things on it and checking the monitor that was hooked up to Eli. The other nurse came over to me.

"You're this boy's legal guardian?" She asked. It was a different nurse than before, she had a grandmotherly look about her. She has sympathy in here eyes.

"Yeah I'm his big sister. Our parents are unavailable." I said dryly. I hated explaining this to people. She briefed me with a bunch of medical terms, but summed up for me that Eli would be fine. He would wake up soon, and they would run a few tests then. The cut on his stomach needed twenty five stitches, and he would have to stay a few nights. I was still feeling a little numb when the nurses left five minutes later.

I walked over to his bed and held his limp hand in mine and finally let myself cry.


	3. Chapter 12

Hey again! Since its the holidays, I'll update whenever I write a new chapter.! Once school starts up again I'll have to go to updating on the weekend but you may get lucky! It depends on my work flow.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really hope to get some more reviews before I update again. I'm not going to be picky, but I want to know what you guys think should happen! I'm open to suggestions!

Suggestions and advice are very welcome! Reviews = good! :)

Chapter 12

Clare POV

I sat in the waiting room for Samantha to come out of the hospital room. A lot of nurses left the room, but nobody stopped to tell me anything. After about thirty minutes, I got up and went over to the door just as a lot of nurses left the hospital room. I stopped one of them and asked if Eli was going to be ok.

"You are...?" She asked me, giving me an annoyed look. I didn't care, I was too worried.

"I'm Eli's girlfriend. Is he going to be okay?" She rolled her eyes as if I was a waste of her time.

"Yeah he's going to be fine." She said ruffly, then walked away. I sighed in relief, and approached the door to his room. I hesistated before opening the door, and when I opened it a grandmotherly looking nurse walked out and almost bumped into me.

"Oh sorry." I said as I stepped to the side. She smiled warmly at me.

"Not a problem dear. May I ask who you are? Are you here for Elijah Goldsworthy?" I smiled. _'Finally, someone nice.' _

"Yes ma'am. I'm his girlfriend. Is he okay?" I asked again. Her smile wavered and she answered me.

"Well he's still out at the moment. His sister is in there with him. He got pretty torn up and we'll need to keep him here a few nights, but he'll make it out alive." She smiled, gave me a brief shoulder hug, and walked away. I was overcome with relief. I didn't hesitate as I approached the door this time. I opened it and walked in.

The immediate picture was Samantha's choppy black hair sprawled over Eli's right arm. I took notice that she was crying, so I stayed quiet, not wanting to intrude. I shut the door behind me and walked to his left side, in front of the machinery he was obviously hooked up to. I held onto his hands and really looked at him.

Eli's face was covered in angry red scratches, and his neck was a little red, but nothing serious. I could tell he was shirtless, but the bedsheets covered the rest of his body. His left arm had an IV in it, so I didn't hold his hand, even though I was dieing to.

I just stood there looking at him. I felt so scared, hearing Samantha cry. I didn't think Goldsworthy's were capable of crying. At least not Eli, he took everything in and kept a calm face on. I suppose Samantha was different, but then again I had only known her for one afternoon.

Her sobs were horribly shaky and loud. I walked around the bed to stand next to her and I put my hand on her shoulder. Her body tensed, but I told her,

"Its me, Clare. I just can't stand to hear you cry." I really hated hearing anyone cry, but for some reason Samantha's tears were cutting deep and making me realize how much I wanted to cry too. Her body relaxed, realizing it was me. She sniffled and sat up, wiping her makeup river on the sleeve of her shirt. That was totally going to stain her shirt.

"It would be exactly my luck to get my baby brother killed my first day back." She said sarcastically. The infamous Goldsworthy smirk playing on her lips. "I can't believe myself." She buried her face in her hands, and I took my hand off her shoulder.

"Samantha don't say that. It was an accident. You didn't do anything."

"But if I hadn't left, he could have been happier. I would have known better than to let him into the street on his own. I should be the one laying there, not him. I'm the oldest, I should have been driving."

She ranted, the puffiness around her eyes fading a bit as she got her emotions in check.

"No Samantha. You leaving had nothing to do with this." I began, but didn't get much farther into my lecture because Eli's hand twitched, then it flew up to his face and Eli coughed a little before trying to sit up.


	4. Chapter 13

REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! :)

Chapter 13

Eli POV

_'Ouch. Where the hell am I?' _My hand flew to my forehead and I coughed a little. When I tried to sit up, four hands pushed me back down onto some bed.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. I opened my eyes and sat back. The four hands belonged to Samantha and Clare. "Where am I?" I asked them. I looked at Samantha's puffy eyes and Clare's wide eyes. I waited for them to explain, but then a pain shot through my stomach.

"Aw! Fuck!" I shouted, clutching my stomach.

"Eli stop! Calm down." Samantha said, trying to pull my hands away from my stomach. Why was I shirtless? I ripped the covers off and looked at my stomach. I saw a lot of black lines running along my stomach.

"What happened to me?" I asked again, looking at Samantha straight in her eyes. "Where am I? Why do I have fifty thousand stitches in my stomach?" She sighed and sat down on the chair next to me and held my hands away from my stomach.

"You're in the hospital. When you went to get the car after dinner you got hit by a car and rolled over some glass." I sat frozen. How big of an idiot am I?

"Oh." I said, trying to process everything.

"You don't remember anything?" Clare's voice spoke up. Clare!

"Clare!" I shouted, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to ruin tonight." I took my hands away from Samantha's and buried my face in them.

"Eli shut up. You didn't ruin anything. How much pain are you in? I want to help at all. Are you thirsty? Hungry?" I could feel another one of my episodes coming, I had to get Clare out of there.

"Uhm actually I'm a little thirsty. Could you go find me a water bottle or something?" She smiled at me and nodded her head yes. She bent down and kissed my cheek then left.

"Samantha." I said, my hands started to shake a little. She looked at me and then recognized the symptoms.

"Eli, calm down. Breathe in and out."

"SAMANTHA!" I shouted. My breathing stopped coming so easily, my mind fogged up, and all I could think about was how angry I was at my big sister for leaving me. "You're such a bitch!" I screamed at her horrible face. My eyes went to her neck, she was wearing our necklace. I reached out and ripped it from her neck.

"You don't deserve to wear this! Mom never loved you! You killed her!" I shouted in her face, sitting up. Samantha tried to shush me, saying nurses were going to come in but I didn't listen, she didn't know me.

"You don't know whats best for me! You left me! You made Dad leave too! You took everything from me!" I shouted at her. My words hurt her, I could tell but she deserved it. I was alone for three whole years, I was going to make her pay.

"Eli you have to calm down!." She exclaimed, trying to hold my hands. I wasn't going to let her take the necklace back, so I threw it at the door. I started kicking my feet, trying to dislodge the blankets from my body.

"Today is gonna be the day that their gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now." I stopped kicking and listened in shock, Samantha was singing.

"Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now." I calmed down as I listened to what she was singing. Wonderwall by Oasis. It was our song. My hands started shaking and my feet started to go numb. I could feel myself pulling out of my episode.

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all you're my wonderwall." She sang softly and laid me back down. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I let my eyelids droop. The bad feelings were almost gone.

"Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what your not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads that lead you there are winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding. They're are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how." My breathing returned to normal and the pressure on my brain was released. My hands stopped shaking and I felt my feet again.

As she finished the song I relaxed and just listened to her whisper quiet voice and felt her hand run through my too long hair. I felt her other hand gently holding my cheek, and I leaned into it's warmth, allowing Samantha to witness me at my most vulnerable. It was another memory to add to the countless ones just like this.


	5. Chapter 14

So I was told that this story is lacking EClare. I'll admit, its been pretty focused on Eli and Samantha's relationship, but bear with me! It'll be worth it in the end, I promise! I'm building suspense you could say. Well I have to appease my readers to get them through for now, this chapter will have a lot of EClare!

It's a little longer and the whole thing is in Clare's POV, but don't worry. Eli's POV will come soon and there won't be as much Samantha's POV

Chapter 14

Clare POV

Finding a water bottle was harder than I thought, but I finally found a vending machine. I got Eli his water and rushed back into his room.

I came in and saw Eli seemingly asleep while Samantha held his face and ran her hands through his hair. She looked at me as I came in and smiled and motioned for me to come over.

"Hey Clare, thanks for getting him that water." She spoke in a whisper.

"No problem," I mimicked her volume, "Anything for Eli. Is he asleep?" I clutched the water bottle in my hands. I was overcome with jealousy that Samantha had her hands all over Eli, but I've barely kissed his cheek since being in the hospital.

"I think so. Hey Clare, I have a really serious question." She looked at me, never stopped her hand in Eli's hair.

"Go for it." I said, a little nervous. What could she need to know?

"Are you serious about Eli? Because if your leading him on or you're not fully into this relationship than you need to leave. Eli is very complex and I don't-"

"I love Eli," I blurted out, stopping her from going on. "Eli makes me feel dangerous, he makes me live life to the fullest when before I met him, the only life I knew of was school, my parents, and my one friend Alli. I love Eli and you don't have to worry about me leading him on because I wouldn't ever give up on Eli. No matter what he does or says, I know he loves me too. Nothing he could tell me about his past has scared me away yet, and nothing will. I'm a lover, but I'll fight for the ones I love."

Samantha sat there somewhat shocked. She looked down at Eli and finally stopped stroking his hair. I was in shock a little too, I didn't know I had all that emotion in me, but once I started I just had to get it out. I had never told Eli I love him.

"Good," She said, a little louder than our previous whispered conversation. "Eli is like a son to me and you know that. I'm not going into detailed emotions, but its the basics. Hurt him and I hurt you, got it?"

Well that wasn't totally unexpected. "Yeah I get it." I said, adjusting my volume again. Eli began to stir and I remembered I had his water bottle in my hand. Samantha sat back at he moved around, but looked ready to pounce again.

"Eli?" I wanted him to look at me, I wanted to see those gorgeous emerald eyes. He sat up slowly and then opened his eyes. I smiled as he looked around a little, then his eyes rested on me and they lit up.

"Clare!" he exclaimed. He held his arms open for me to hug him, so I walked around in front of Samantha and leaned over, finally able to touch him and hold him. The hug was a bit awkward because of the position and I didn't want to put too much pressure on his stomach.

"Hold on," I straightened up, handed the water bottle to Samantha, and motioned for him to scoot over, which he did. Then I sat in bed next to him and carefully hugged him from the side. His arm wrapped around my waist and I smiled even bigger.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, looking up at his beautiful face. **(A/N: Is it just me or do guys get a LOT hotter when they have scars?)**

"I feel much better now that you're here." he smirked down at me and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Alright well I can see you two need some alone time, but not too much now Eli still has twenty five scars in his stomach." Samantha winked at us, handed Eli the water bottle and walked over to the door.

"I'm going find something to eat, I don't know about you two but all that scare made me a bit ravenous. You two want anything? I'm going get some food from the Dot. It isn't too far from here."

Eli looked at me and then back at Samantha. "Get us some fries and we'll share. Thanks Samantha for everything tonight." She smirked at him and nodded, then left. When she left Eli turned so that he was facing me and he put the water bottle next to him. I turned slightly so I was facing him more, but this was still a small hospital bed. Two teenagers aren't supposed to sit like this on these beds.

"Clare, thank you so much for coming to the hospital for me. I really appreciate it, you have no idea."

"Well Eli, it was my pleasure! Anything to get out of going home sooner. I think I want to stay the night because you won't be allowed to leave for a few days."

"But Clare, what about yourself? You don't have your stuff with you. Books, a toothbrush, a change of clothes?"

"Yes I know that, but those are just possessions. All I really need is you." I smiled shyly at him, blushing at my cheesy line and he smiled back wide.

"Wow Clare, trying to sweet talk the injured guy? Nice." I giggled.

"I'm not trying to sweet talk the injured guy, I AM sweet talking the injured guy. I'm trying to get him to kiss me, is it working?" I asked. I was feeling bold. I had just asked him to kiss me! What was wrong with me?

"Hmm..." He pretended to think about it with his fingers scratching his head, "You tell me."

Before I could register what he meant, he had leaned down and pressed his cool lips to my hot ones.


	6. Chapter 15

SORRY it took so long! I've been really really busy. Well here you go! EClare WILL come into plot! Just watch and see!

Chapter 15

Eli POV

My stomach was burning and every muscle in my body was sore, but I was on cloud nine with Clare's warm lips were pressed against my cold ones. I wrapped my arms around her waist, ignoring sting that flew across my stomach. I pulled her into my lap and winced as my skin was tugged a bit around the stitches.

"Eli, what are you doing?" She asked, blushing. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Just making things more comfortable. Swing your legs over." I instructed her. She did as I asked so our position was now a lot more comfortable for both of us. Her legs were swung over the left side of the bed and her butt was in my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head against her shoulder. She swung her around around my neck, and I sighed in happiness.

"Clare whats on your mind right now. I need to know everything you thought about tonight. Not just the accident, the stuff Samantha and I told you."

I hated to tense up our sweet moment, but I needed to know how she felt. I needed to know she wasn't just here because she felt sorry for me. She took a deep breath and fiddled her thumbs as she spoke and that surprised me. She was always open with her thoughts. She was acting... shy!

"Well, I feel like I understand you better now that I know all of that." she paused

"But?" I asked, dreading the next part of her answer.

"No but." I looked at her and she looked in my eyes, "There's no but following that, its an and. I know you better and I lo-" she stopped, her face turned red and she turned away, "Care for you even more knowing you've gone through so much." she mumbled out quickly.

I gasped, had she just almost said what I think she almost said? I pulled her chin gently to look in my eyes.

"Clare, d..d...do you l...lo...love me?" I asked. I was surprised I could get the words out myself. I was so nervous I was stuttering. I had to know the answer though, so I pushed through. I held her face so she had to look in my eyes.

"Yes." That one glorious word broke my nervous gaze into a full blown smile. I crushed her in a hug.

"Clare I love you too. I knew I loved you since I first met you. I've been wanting to tell you, but I was scared you would leave. Especially after you knew about my past."

She giggled and hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I pulled back and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips down to mine. We kissed and ran our hands through each other's hair for a while, but then Samantha came back.

"Whoa guys, get a room!" She exclaimed as she walked in and saw us making out. Clare blushed, but I kissed her cheek.

"I can't help it. I love her." I grinned at her and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I love you too!" Clare giggled and kissed the top of my head again.

"Well whens the wedding?" Samantha asked sarcastically and she smirked at us. She walked over to the chair she was sitting in before and gave us the bag with our fries in it.

"The doctors said don't eat too much junk food, but I got you both an order of fries so eat up!" Samantha told us. I ripped open the bag and took one, not realizing how hungry I was until I smelled the food. Clare and I ate our french fries and Samantha told us about her new friend Mason.

The feeling was peaceful until a nurse came in and said visiting hours were over.

"We're not visitors." Clare told the nurse from her spot at the end of my bed. "We're his family and we aren't going anywhere." Wow Clare! I admired her fire.

"Please Miss, don't make me call security." The nurse told her. This nurse looked annoyed that she had to be in here for more than a few seconds.

"No need," Samantha spoke up, "The only person they'll take out of here is you. I'm Eli's legal guardian and she," she pointed to Clare, "Is Eli's fiance. We don't have to leave, go check your policy."

I gaped at Samantha, and Clare turned bright red. The nurse looked between the three of us, then roled her eyes.

"Fine stay the night, but we have to lock up so nobody can leave until tomorrow morning when visiting hours open at nine." she stomped out the room.

"Fiance?" Clare choked out, looked between Samantha and myself.

"Relax Clare," I told her, "I know it sounds bad now, but when we're married you'll have a good life!" I teased, she smiled and relaxed, realizing it was a joke. The girls spent the night with me in the hospital room just like they told the nurse they were going to do. Clare fell asleep lying next to me in the hospital bed and I'm not sure when or how Samantha went to sleep, but I dosed off not too long after Clare.

The night was peaceful, until around two in the morning.


	7. Chapter 16

Happy new year everyone! Sorry again about the long break, but here is my present! Two updates! Happy? I know I'd be! Okay so this story is going to take a downhill trip pretty soon, but FEAR NOT! Stick with it, it will be worth the wait!

Chapter 16

Clare POV

I told Eli I loved him and things couldn't have been better. Samantha supported us, and she even told the nurse off! I was a little embarrassed that she called me his fiance, but whatever it takes, right? I know they were joking even though they didn't really say they were. I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

Samantha told Eli and I all about her new life and her new friend Mason. I couldn't believe it when she told me she was a lesbian! I can see where she gets her reasoning though, so I don't mind it.

I fell asleep laying in Eli's arms in his hospital bed and I really couldn't have been better.

I was woken up by movement in the bed, so I thought Eli was just turning over or something, but then it got more violent. As if he was wrestling something. I sat up quickly and looked at the digital clock on the wall.

2:04 A.M. It read. I looked at Eli and his face was flushed, he was sweaty all over, and his hands were running along his neck. It looked as if he were crying too.

"Eli?" I whispered. I put my hand on his shoulder and his eyes shot open.

"Clare?" he spoke, loudly. "Clare!" he exclaimed, louder this time.

"Eli what's wrong?" I was scared now. He never shouted. I could tell something serious was wrong. His IV's weren't in his wrists anymore and he had this eerie look in his eyes. They weren't lit up like before we fell asleep.

"What's wrong? Nothings wrong! Just everybody leaves me! You're going to leave too, I know it." He started to rant. He wasn't exactly yelling, but it was louder than he normally spoke. "You probably took my necklace! I can't find it!" He became frantic as his hands flew around his neck, then his eyes darted to my neck.

I scrambled off the bed, not liking where this was going.

"Eli," I said cautiously, "Eli sit down." he was kneeling up on the bed, looking at me with a hunger in his eye. Where was Samantha?

"Oh just stop Clare, I know you have my necklace. Just give it BACK!" he shouted at me, getting off the bed. He backed me against the wall next to the door. I almost screamed, but I was too scared to make any sudden moves. I had no idea what was wrong. Was this one of his 'attacks'?

"Eli I think you're having a panic attack. You need to calm down." I told him shakily. He backed off, but glared at me.

"No i'm perfectly fine, you just want to keep my necklace! ITS MY NECKLACE! GIVE IT BACK!" he lunged at me and started tearing at the collar of my shirt. I didn't have any necklaces on, but he kept scratching at my neck. I could see blood on his fingers and I screamed.

"Stop Eli!" I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't calm down. He stopped clawing at my neck, but he moved down to my skirt, trying to rip the pockets off. My skirt fell to the floor, leaving my in my plain blue panties. He dropped to his knees and continued to rip my skirt.

"ELI!" I shouted, "ELI STOP!" I tried to get his attention. He stopped what he was doing and dropped my skirt like it was on fire.

"Clare," He whispered. He stood up and started backing up to the bed again. I was shocked frozen in place, my skirt in shreds around my ankles and my shirt collar completely ruined around my neck. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there.

Eli kicked the wall against the bed and fell face first onto the bed. I pulled up what I could of my skirt off the floor and bolted out the door.

_'What the hell just happened?' _I staked out the rest of the night in a corner of the waiting room.


	8. Chapter 17

Hey everyone again! School started up again so I'll update as often as possible. I'm also going to be auditioning for a play, so if I get in I'll be updating more whenever I have time to write. I need ideas and suggestions for what you all want to see happen! If I like your idea, I'll give you credit! Review please!

Chapter 18

Eli POV

I woke up really stiff and I went to sit up, but ended up falling on the floor. I got up, wondering why I wasn't safely under the hospital bed covers. Suddenly, last night came rushing back to me. Happy and perfect, then horrible.

"Clare?" I asked loudly, standing up and looking around. She wasn't here and neither was her stuff. I rubbed my forehead. She must've left. I sat on the edge of the bed and held my head in my hands. She's never going to talk to me again.

Then I remembered the nurse saying the hospital didn't open until nine! Everything was still locked up, so there was no way Clare could've left. I hurried out the door of the hospital room and into the hallway. I dashed down the hallway into the arch that seperated the hall of hospital rooms from this floors waiting room and there was Clare, sitting in one of the plastic chairs talking with a grandmotherly looking nurse.

Clare gasped when she saw me and the nurse turned around.

"Young man, what are you doing out here?" the nurse asked, her voice was strict, but warm. "You had IV's in your wrist! You were on medication! You're supposed to be resting." she scolded me. I ignored her and walked over to the pair.

"Clare I need to talk to you." I pleaded with her, bringing my hands into a begging clasp. "Please Clare I need to explain. Yes it was one of my 'attacks'." My eyes rolled at the word, but I was desperate to get her to say something. "I'm sorry you ever had to experience that."

She looked into my eyes, but didn't say anything. "Please say something, anything."

Then I noticed her face was pale, her neck was red and looked torn up and her collar was beyond recognition. My eyes widened and dread washed over me. "Did I do that?" I barely managed to whisper. I already knew the answer however. I backed up, horrified with myself.

I looked down at my hands, hating that any part of me could do something violent and cruel to Clare. MY Clare. My poor harmless Clare. I wanted nothing more than to just cut my hands off. How could I? I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to me again.

The nurse looked between the two of us and said, "Elijah it's time to get you back into your room. You need rest and medicine." she came over and took my upper arm. I looked at Clare and didn't recognize what I the emotion there. I wanted desperately to kiss away her troubles and make her forget what I did.

"Clare please forgive me." I whispered to her before the nurse dragged me back down the hall and into my hospital room.

Clare POV

I couldn't fall asleep after I escaped Eli's hospital room. I sat in the corner of the waiting room until I saw the grandmother nurse from yesterday walk in. She spotted me and came over, introduced herself as Nurse Leslie, and then asked what I was doing here. I hesitantly began to explain that I stayed the night, but was in this room because Eli had a meltdown.

She looked at my neck and asked where he was at the moment. I was about to respond that he was in his room, but he showed up in the doorway of the waiting room. I gasped at his wild look, thinking he was still crazed. He looked at me and his eyes were full of regret, panic, and desperation.

I was scared, sad, panicked, and in quite a lot of pain. My neck burned from his scratches, my legs too a little, I was sore and tired, but most of all my heart was hurting. It was telling me to run over to him and hold him. I wanted to make everything okay, but I was too scared to speak.

"Young man, what are you doing out here?" Nurse Leslie started, "You had IV's in your wrist! You were on medication! You're supposed to be resting." She fussed at him. Then he walked closer to us, I was nervous, but I wanted him to be happy. He stopped walking and looked straight at me.

"Clare I need to talk to you," when Eli said my name my stomach was fluttering with butterflies, but my neck was burning in pain. I was still too scared to do anything. I didn't say anything so he clapped his hands together into a begging hold, "Please Clare I need to explain." He was trying his hardest and he really looked sorry.

I wanted to hold him and kiss his troubles away. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay and I wanted to take away the pain that was so obvious in his eyes.

"Yes it was one of my 'attacks'," he rolled his eyes at the word, "I'm sorry you ever had to experience that." He looked honest. My heart was screaming to hug him, my heart was yelling at me to take his head in my hands and kiss his breath away, but my body was stone cold and rigid.

"Please say something, anything." Then his eyes darted all over my face and up and down my body, lingering on my neck. His eyes grew wide and he looked horrified. "Did I do that?" he barely whispered. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about my neck.

He looked down at his hands and it seemed like he was contemplating ripping them off. He was honestly shocked to pieces that he had hurt me. My heart swelled with love for Eli because I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. My head reacted faster than my body, however.

I was still standing there, rigid. I was about to tell Eli not to worry, but the nurse looked at the both of us, and spoke up first. "Elijah it's time to get you back into your room. You need rest and medicine." She grabbed his arm and towed him away, but just before he dissapered behind the hallway walls, he whispered out.

"Clare, please forgive me."

He was marched away and all I could do was fall to my knees and sob for Eli.

A/N: Hey again! Sorry for the long absence but like I said school started up this week. I've been writing this chapter after school all week! I hope it's good, and it does have a point so please don't think this is just a filler. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know where you all think the story should go!


	9. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! SUCH a long week! I got a part in the play I auditioned for! I'm super excited! But that means less writing time :( Well I'll try to be a multitasker for all my subcribers sake! Thanks to everyone for reading my story so far and to all of the comments! It's not a lot, but just the fact that I have a few makes me happy! Well, as always, send me ideas for what you all think should happen next! I have a rough idea, but anything you want to see happen, I'm up for it!

Chapter 18

Clare POV

I had fallen to my knees when he was pulled away, his last words ripped at my heart. After a while people started to come in to visit relatives or friends that were also in this wing of the hospital, so I got up and went home. I showered and dressed blindly. I was just about to sit down at my laptop when I heard the door.

I got up and checked, it was Samantha. _'How does she know where I live?'_

"Hey Samantha," I said when I opened the door. She looked me up and down, smirked, then stepped inside. I looked down and realized I had my underwear on the outside of my clothes, and under the underwear I had on my one piece swimsuit. I was more out of it then I thought.

I blushed furiously, shut the front door and ran up the stairs. I changed quickly, pulling on a shirt and jeans after taking off the swimsuit and putting on the underwear correctly. I dashed down the stairs and found Samantha sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands.

"Hey," I said cautiously, walking up to her.

"Clare, I don't think you should be around Eli anymore."

I felt a bucket of ice being thrown down my shirt.

"Excuse me?" I asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah blunt, I know. It's what I do. Listen, sorry to put this on you, but Eli really needs space right now. Don't think he told me to come and say this, he's asleep right now. I just think its best for him."

I could feel my face getting hot and tears forming in my eyes. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was about to pass out.

"But.. I love him!" I managed to squeak. She smiled warmly, and rubbed my shoulder.

"I know sweetheart, but Eli doesn't need any extra pressures right now. He has a lot to deal with because I'm back now, and the car accident, and school, he just doesn't need the pressures of a relationship." She spoke so plainly, it was almost rude.

"What pressures? He's the one that started it! He was just fine before you came." The shock and nausia passed, and now angry tears were flowing. "You can't take away his only source of happiness! He needs me!" She huffed and smirked at me.

"I think you're being a little self centered there, huh?" She said, crossing her arms, "Listen your a sweet girl and all, but you're not allowed to see him. I can't really do anything about school right now, but outside of school I'm not allowing Eli to see you. I'm sorry to be so harsh, but you really messed with his head."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. Who was she to come into the picture and ruin everything Eli and I had. "I love him! You can't just rip us apart!" I hollered. She calmly took it all in and spoke in that same calm, but harsh tone.

"I can do whatever I want. He's my baby brother and I'm here to protect him and keep him happy. You claim to love him, but did you run into the hospital room and beg him not to cry? Did you tell him everything would be okay? Did you tell him to calm down? Did you let him hold your hand while he screamed as the nurses stuck needles in his arm? NOPE! You ran away, went home, and I didn't see any intentions of going back, hmm? Were you even planning on visiting him?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"I was scared! It wasn't exactly easy on me either, ya know. Watching him have a meltdown like that. Being torn open at the neck," I gestured to my open collared T-shirt. It was obvious she could see the still red scratches, "It hurt! I had to clear my head! And where were you while that was going on? I thought the nurses said the building was locked."

Samantha's eyes grew wide, then she blushed and turned her back to me. "That's none of your business." she mumbled.

"Oh, im sorry. What was that? Oh yeah! NOT WITH YOUR PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER!" I screamed at her back, "You CAN'T keep us apart! I need him too." I said the last sentence a little lower, the sad tears coming back now that my anger was yelled out.

Samantha turned to face me, her own tears trickling down her face. "I know, but I need to do whats best for the both of you. Look at your neck! I'm sure those cuts are painful. I just think the faster you two forget about each other the better your lives will be. I'll tell Eli about it when he wakes up. I've already told the hospital not to let you in that wing. School will be a challenge, but I have a plan." she hugged me and gave me a sympathetic look. "Just stay away okay? It's for the best."

She left my house quietly, shutting the door softly behind her. The sobbing consumed me and I didn't even try to stop it. I sat on the edge of the sofa hugging myself and trying to stop my body from literally shaking. I cried myself dry in a little over fifteen minutes, then I got up.

True love doesn't give up after the first rough spot. I put on some shoes and wheeled my bike out of the garage. I zipped down the street, on my way to the hospital. Security guards or not, I was going to see Eli.


	10. Chapter 19

WOO! Sorry for the REALLY LONG TIME away all of you faithful followers, but I've been elbow deep in schoolwork. I finally found some time away, but still I have a textbook open next to me! Oh well, procrastination FTW! Math can be done later. As always, I'd love to know what you all think should happen next! Read and Review? THANKS! 

Chapter 19

Clare POV 

I hurried down the street on my bike, rapidly approaching the hospital. I pulled up and parked my bike in the rack, then went inside. As I walked through the door I noticed Samantha's car pretty close to the entrance. I didn't talk to anyone or look at anyone, just hurried to the elevator. I pushed the correct button, then stood to the side. The elevator was empty and for that I was grateful because it gave me time to collect my thoughts.

I was very worried about Eli, and very scared that Samantha really had told them not to let me in. The elevator dinged just as I was having second thoughts.

_'Too late now.' _I thought. I stepped on and started walking to the correct room. My hand was shaking as I opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER? ARE YOU INSANE?" I heard Eli shouting, "I NEED CLARE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I pushed open the door all the way and joined in.

"Damn right she can't keep up apart." I said, much more bravely then I felt. I saw Eli kneeling up on the bed glaring at Samantha who was sitting down on the chair by the bed rubbing her temples.

When I walked in and said what I did, the siblings both looked at me confused for a second, but Eli caught up first.

"Clare!" Eli shouted, smiling huge. I walked over to the bed and hugged his waist.

"I love you Eli." I whispered against the elastic of the hospital pants. He was still shirtless because of his stitches. I pulled back and he sat down, then hugged me around my shoulders.

"Oh I love you too Clare!" he said in a blissful voice.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Samantha said from behind us. We pulled out of our hug and I turned to face her.

"This is a public building. You can't say who's allowed here or not. If I want to visit my _fiance,_ then I can." I said, using the same excuse as the night before.

"She has a point, you did say we were engaged." Eli said smugly, taking my hand in his.

"But it was a lie! That was before you had a freakout!" She motioned to Eli, "And before you had a freak out in front of!" Samantha wildly gestured with her arms. "I'm very sorry you two, but I said you weren't allowed to see each other." She crossed her arms and stared at us.

"I don't care what you say, you're not in charge of me." Eli said, scooting to the edge of the bed, "You're not Dad. You're definitely not Mom either. I love Clare and you can't break us apart."

I turned, faced Eli and kissed his cheek. "You go sweetheart." I smiled at him. Samantha turned and stomped out the room. With a quick breath of relief, I hugged Eli again, softly.

"Did we win?" I asked him, a little unsure if a grown woman like Samantha would just stomp away and pout.

"For now, I guess." Eli shrugged, but hugged me back. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that last night. I know it was scary and hard, but I just had so much stress in my head. My body has a violent way of letting my stress out." He sat back, looking ashamed.

"Yeah it was scary and I had no idea what was going on, but I've had some time to think about it. It's no big deal anymore. Whats done is done, right?"

"Clare you're the best!" He excalaimed, then he captured me in a searing kiss. He pulled me to stand between his legs as he sat on the edge of his bed. He hugged me close to him so our chests were touching and he kissed me fiercely.

Eli rubbed his hands up and down my back lovingly. I took things further and pressed my tounge to his lips. He opened them immediately and our tounges twisted together in a glorious fight for dominance.

Suddenly I was yanked away from him by my shoulder. I screamed and Eli was forced onto his back on the bed.

"That girl, sir. Please take her out?" Samantha stood to the side of the doorway. Eli was being held down to the bed by a female police officer and a gruff male police officer held my arm. He nodded to Samantha and I was being dragged out the room.

"ELI!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I shouted at Samantha.

"LET HER GO!" Eli called, "SAMANTHA STOP!" He screamed, I could see him straining to sit up, but the lady officer held his arms firmly to the bed. I struggled against the officer pulling me.

"I NEED ELI!" I shouted at no one in particular. "I LOVE HIM!"

"CLARE!" Eli shouted.

"ELI!" I shouted out as I was noisily dragged from the room. I was hauled down the hallway and two other officers blocked the door to his room. I was pulled down the hallway then into the elevator.

As soon as Eli was out of site, I gave up. With tears streaming down my face I was forcefully removed from the hospital and left on the sidewalk just outside the building.


	11. OPTIONS

Hey faithful followers. I'm SO SORRY I've been really really REALLY REALLY busy with everything else in the world that I COMPLETELY forgot about this story! I was going through my folders and found these pages and I was like "wow..." SO! I'm going to read over them and maybe I can pull together enough memory to remind myself where I was going with this. Anyone else who reads them, please feel free to give suggestions and/or tips on where to go with it. I read the first three chapters maybe and I realize its all over the place. I might take the whole thing down and start over. Yes? No? HELP! Feel free to write your own endings and post them, but notify me first. Let me know what you all think I should do

take the whole thing down and restart

leave it up as discontinued

let other people finish it


End file.
